


Mama Bear

by plastics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/pseuds/plastics
Summary: Eddie does not like work conferences. Good things do not happen at conferences. Eddieknowsthis, and yet he still let himself get lured up to some random asshole’s room.





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-Chapter 2, originally posted on [derrykink.](https://derrykink.dreamwidth.org)

Despite what some people may have you think, work conferences tend to not be these thrilling, alcohol-fueled orgies where everyone gets to shed the pressure of adulthood for four glorious days in the beautiful suburbs of Detroit, Michigan. It’s more like you’re surrounded by awkward, high-strung fucks—you have to be, going into risk assessment, Eddie should know—while some flack from Ford tries to sell you on their turbocharger being _fine,_ really, the risk of fire is so small. And if you’re lucky enough to survive that, you get to choke down a few drinks at an overpriced hotel bar until you can convince yourself to fall asleep on sheets and beds that have undoubtedly seen the sort of unspeakable things people do when they’ve convinced themselves they actually have transported themselves into some consequence-free parallel universe instead of just being in a room with a bed that’s going to have to be slept on by hundreds and thousands of other people after they’ve fucked off back to Grosse Pointe or wherever the fuck.

So, no, Eddie does not like conferences. Good things do not happen at conferences. Eddie _knows_ this, and yet he still let himself get lured up to some random IMG asshole’s room like he’s trying to get murdered by someone who definitely has friends who are very good at cover-up.

On the other hand, Samuel looks like Chris Pratt back when Chris Pratt was hot, so Eddie’s almost positive he must have meant it when he offered that drink. At the very least, Eddie needed to confirm that much, and then he could go back to his room and jerk off thinking of nothing in particular and go to sleep.

Samuel holds the door open for Eddie. His room was the sort of neat Eddie approved of, even though they’re at the tail end of the conference.

Eddie isn’t sure what to do now that he’s up here. Sitting on someone’s bed feels rude without permission, and the desk chair is too close to the over-priced mini bottles of booze that Eddie was kind of promised but doesn’t actually want. He stands awkwardly partway into the room, and when the silence gets to be too much, he says, “So, like I was saying about the Taurus—”

“Eddie,” Samuel interrupts, “I didn’t bring you up here to talk about mid-sized sedans.”

“Ehhh, it’s actually a full-sized now, has been since the 2007 revival—”

Samuel wraps a hand around the back of Eddie’s neck. It makes him want to cringe, pull away, run, but instead, he freezes. Morbid curiosity, he tells himself, but even that drops from his mind and Samuel leans down and presses his lips against Eddie’s. He’s both careful and confident, and his mouth tastes fresh, like he’s the type who doesn’t let himself go too long without a mint. He smells clean, too.

Alarm bells are still going off loud in Eddie’s head. He should just be enjoying this, lord knows this is probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but he can still feel himself being stiff and awkward under Samuel’s hands. He knows Samuel can feel it, even before Samuel withdraws and says, “You need to relax.”

Shame burns its way up Eddie’s neck, even as he feels Samuel’s thumbs rub soothingly. “It’s okay, baby. I know you just need a daddy to keep you in line.”

That makes Eddie cringe and take half a step back. It’s not the first time that a man’s projected that sort of thing onto Eddie, and it’s kinda hard to go from that to _yeah, actually my entire concept of parents seems to be eaten up by a black hole in by brain that's been there who knows how long!_ and back to, you know, whatever it was they wanted to do.

But Samuel doesn’t let him go far, just continues in the same easy, light tone, “Or mommy. Is that more your speed, huh? Gonna let your mommy take care of you?”

“Jesus,” Eddie gasps. It’s—it’s fucking _weird,_ thinking about his _mom_ shouldn't be any better, but hearing those words come out of Samuel’s mouth still makes his dick practically spring to life, his whole world focusing in on this newfound warmth.

“Yeah, there you go,” Samuel says, cooing. “I know you’re gonna be such a good boy for me.”

Hotels are cursed, Eddie tells himself. No one can keep their damn head on in a hotel.

But Eddie doesn’t turn and leave like he should. He lets himself get stripped, pushes frantically at Samuel’s own shirt, combs his fingers through Samuel’s chest hair. It’s nice, and his chest is soft beneath it. He doesn’t wait for Samuel to tell him to latch onto his burgundy nipples.

Samuel cups the back of Eddie’s head, holds him to it as he groans. Eddie’s eyes drift closed, letting himself focus on the feeling of the fat nub against his tongue, the soft skin beneath his lips. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good. This calm.

Eventually, Samuel says, “You think you deserve a real treat?” Eddie nods, as frantically as a can without breaking the latch. “Come on, use your words.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Eddie gasps, and it feels so natural coming out, so good, his dick is so hard but he can barely even think about touching it.

“Yeah, that’s right, get on your knees for Mommy,” Samuel says, so Eddie does, is already at eye-level when Samuel pulls out his flushed, leaking cock. He keeps one hand fisted on the base and the other back at the crown of Eddie’s head, holding him still as he slowly paints Eddie’s lips with it before easing the head into his mouth, just deep enough that there’s nothing more Eddie can do that suckle on it.

Eventually, Samuel picks up the pace, his hips jerking as he says, “Such a good boy, nursing on me, so hungry for Mommy’s milk.”

Eddie groans brokenly, because he is—once Samuel comes, Eddie can’t get enough, swallowing it all down and tonguing at Samuel’s slip for more.

His palm is pressed at his dick over his pants, hips jerking up to meet it, and he could finish like this, he could, so close, but then Samuel says with a stern voice, _“Hey._ Knock that off.”

Eddie’s hand jerks to his side, but his hips don’t get the message, still twitching and desperate. He looks up at Samuel and he’s sure the desperation is clear in his voice when he says, “Please, Mommy, I want it so bad, _please.”_

Samuel takes a long, humiliating moment to study Eddie, before reaching down enough to lift and throw him onto the bed—and, okay, fuck, that’s hot too, but Samuel’s gentle again when he slowly tugs and the button and zipper of Eddie’s pants.

“I suppose you’ve been good all night,” Samuel says, his voice soft and easy again. “Did all your chores, ate dinner, helped Mommy out with his problem. I guess you deserve some dessert.”

Eddie moans again before Samuel even touches his dick. When Samuel does, it’s only with his thumb and forefinger on either side, and Eddie’s not, like, _massive,_ but it’s still humiliating, and it makes him come so hard his entire body shakes and he blacks out a little.

He’s still mostly out of it when Samuel says, suddenly near the bathroom door, “My flight is pretty early, so I’m going to shower and get ready for bed…”

The tone is clear. Slowly, Eddie sits back up. His pants are only barely up, with only his soft cock and the tops of his thighs bared to the world. Samuel must have moved his shirt next to him when he wasn’t paying attention.

“Right,” Eddie says, and he still feels a million miles away. He makes himself presentable slowly, mostly because his hands still didn’t feel like his own. Fuck, how did he let this all happen? He knew coming up here was bad news.

He stands. The shower is running already. Eddie considers yelling some sort of goodbye through the bathroom door. Maybe leaving his number on the notepad. Then he shakes his head, trying to shake free some clarity.

He makes sure the door is shut securely behind him.


End file.
